


Lullabies and Goodbyes

by bloodredcherries



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miss Gabby still having sibling aspirations?" Billie asked Steven that night, after all their children were in bed. She wasn't exactly surprised when he nodded.</p><p>"She wants a sister," he told her. "Apparently our daughter and Mike's have convinced her that baby sisters are awesome."</p><p>She smiled softly. "Baby sisters are awesome," she told him. "Yours, maybe not," she admitted. "But mine is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And this little miss is trying to convince her mommy and me that she wants a new sister," Steven told Mike, corralling Gabriella as she made an attempt at running through the halls. "Would you say that's right, little girl?"

His baby girl giggled at him, nodding eagerly. "I want a sister," she told them both. "Am I getting one?"

He shook his head, not missing her pout. "Not quite yet," he told her. "Mommy and I are talking about it."

"Tell her that I want one," she said softly. "Please tell her that."

He grinned. "I will, cutie pie. Did you know, Auntie Val is having another baby?"

Gabby nodded, her pigtails bouncing. "I did know that," she said proudly. "Mommy and Ally told me and I got to feel the baby kick. The baby kicked a lot when I said hi."

"That's 'cause she likes you," Mike told her. "She likes her big cousin Gabby."

She beamed. "I like her too," she said. "Her and Lydia."

Mike ruffled her hair. "I know you do," he told her. "You're a good girl."

Steven smiled at his youngest as she preened. "Daddy, Uncle Mikey called me a good girl," she told him. "I am a very good girl."

"Yes, you are," he agreed, picking her up. "Where's your mommy and your sister and brother?"

She wrinkled her nose. "They went to talk to Auntie Jessica and see her new baby," she shared. "I didn't want to go with them because Uncle Chas is there. I don't understand why we all had to come."

"Because Auntie Jessica is very vain," he replied. "She thinks everyone wants to see her and the baby."

"Maybe if Uncle Chas wasn't there and it wasn't a boy," Gabby replied, rather witheringly. "That's the only reason Stevie is in there. Boys are gross."

Steven grinned. "What about me? Am I gross?"

She shook her head. "You're my daddy," she told him, kissing him on the cheek. "You're not gross."

"What about Stevie and Uncle Mike?"

She shook her head again. "They're not gross either," she told him. "But most boys are."

Steven smiled at her. 

"Is that why you want a baby sister?" 

"Uh-huh," she said. "Mommy should have a baby sister for me because baby sisters are the best."

"How do you know?" He asked. "You don't have one."

"'Cause Lyddie and Ally told me," she informed him. 

"I'll bet they did."

"They did!" Gabriella insisted. "Why did Auntie Jessica have the baby here at a gross hospital instead of at home? I was born at home and Mommy says that makes me special."

"Most people don't have their babies at home, kiddo," he told her. "You were a special exception because you were quite eager to come."

She giggled. "Mommy says I came very fast."

"You did," he confirmed. "You wanted to meet us."

 

***

 

"Miss Gabby still having sibling aspirations?" Billie asked Steven that night, after all their children were in bed. She wasn't exactly surprised when he nodded.

"She wants a sister," he told her. "Apparently our daughter and Mike's have convinced her that baby sisters are awesome."

She smiled softly. "Baby sisters are awesome," she told him. "Yours, maybe not," she admitted. "But mine is."

"How is good old Jeanette?"

"She's well," she told him. "She misses us, but she loves Italy. She's coming home in a couple months."

"When the semester ends?" Steven asked her, and she nodded. "Yeah," she said. "It would be nice to visit," she added, rather wistfully.

"You want to?"

"Do you mean it?" Billie asked, hoping he did. "I want to," she admitted. "But only if we can afford to."

He kissed her softly. "Of course we can," he told her. "Spain, too?"

She hastily shook her head. "No, I don't want to go there," she told him. 

Steven wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped hers around his waist, breathing in his special smell. Even after being married for almost ten years, she still loved him to pieces. He always knew how to make her feel better. 

"I shouldn't have suggested it," he murmured. "Sorry."

She sighed. "It's okay," she told him. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Steven asked. "About Italy? Or about our little baby's request?"

She shot him a pointed look -- well, as pointed as she could get when she didn't really want to leave his arms -- and he smirked. She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I meant," she told him. "I think maybe we ought to," she admitted softly. 

"Really?"

She nodded. "I've sort of missed being pregnant," she told him. "It's been three years since Miss Gabby's sudden appearance. And I would like to have another baby with you."

"Me too," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "We do make beautiful babies," he whispered. "Mostly cause you're very beautiful."

She felt her cheeks turn hot, and she was sure they were a bright red. 

"You're pretty hot yourself," whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. 

"Do you really want to do this?" 

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Do you?"

Billie knew that Steven had been less than successfully hiding the fact that -- like Gabby -- he was hoping they would have a new baby soon, so she wasn't surprised when he eagerly nodded. She had figured that that would be the case.

"You're cute," she told him. "You and Gabby. You think I don't know that you both want me to get pregnant equally as much? You're only slightly better at hiding it."

"I can't help it," he replied, having the grace to look sheepish. "I want a boy, though."

She giggled. "Don't tell our little princess that," she warned him. "She'd be so hurt that her daddy wanted a boy."

"I know," he said, smiling. "Hey, maybe you'll have one of each?"

She eyed him. "Don't even think about joking about that," she said.

"I'm not," he told her. "I think it would be cool."

"Me having twins?" Billie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm serious. One of each. It would make everyone happy."

Billie let out a heavy sigh. "Would you give me massages?"

"Every night when I came home from work," he promised. "A back massage and a foot massage."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad," she mused. "Especially since your family seems to have twins running through it. Better us than one of your sisters."

"Exactly."

"They would be very cute," she added, smiling at him. "Let's go for it."

Billie played with the buttons on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, and she pressed a trail of kisses down his chest, hoping he would get the hint.

"Now?" Steven asked, and she nodded, slipping his shirt off of him, and undoing the zip of his jeans. 

"Yes, now," she told him. "I'm finding you very sexy," she told him. "And I think I'm ovulating."

 

***

 

"Do you think I'm annoying Mommy when I ask her about getting a sister?" Gabby asked Ally, and Ally smiled at her.

"You're not," she told her. "She and Daddy are talking about it. I heard them the other day."

"Stevie says that he wants a baby brother," she told her, looking rather disgusted by the thought. "I want a baby sissy so she'll do all the stuff I did."

Ally giggled.

"Gabby, a baby brother will kick for you, too," she told her. "And Daddy will still have his phone out like all the time, taking video and pictures."

"Oh," she said, and she was silent for a moment. "But boys are gross," she told her. "At least I think so. Mommy and Daddy were kissing earlier today, before you went to school and Daddy went to work."

Ally giggled again. "Silly, that's just because they're married," she told her. "They love each other."

"You were there when they got married," Gabby said. "Was it fun?"

"Mommy was pregnant with me," she explained. "So I was there, but I was in her belly. Like Stevie was, and like you were."

"And like sissy will be?" 

She nodded. Ally wanted to tell her baby sister that she thought the question should have been phrased 'like sissy is', but she didn't want to get Gabby all excited with her suspicions and have them turn out to not be true. 

"Is Mommy feeling any better?" She asked her sister. 

"We took a nap together earlier," she told her. "Mommy slept longer than I did."

"But is she feeling better?"

"I don't know," she said. "She was talking to Daddy on the phone and she said that she was late for something, but then we didn't go anywhere. What's Mommy late for?"

Ally giggled. "I think it's a grownup thing," she told her. "Would you like me to find out?"

Gabby quickly nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you feeling any better?" 

Billie slowly opened her eyes a crack -- if that -- to look at her youngest daughter, who was shooting her a most worried look, and she let out a groan. She was exhausted. 

"A little bit," she lied, sitting up and propping herself up against her pillows. "Are you worried about me?"

Gabby nodded. "You're my mommy," she told her. "And you don't feel well."

She managed a smile. "I'll be alright," she told her. "I actually have something to tell you," she said, tugging on one of her pigtails. "Did Daddy do your hair?"

"Uh-huh," Gabby said, nodding happily. "Daddy did my hair and got me dressed and then told me to cuddle with you," she reported, and Billie smiled again. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I'm not feeling very well for a reason," she explained, pulling her little girl close to her. "That reason's not that I'm sick, it's that I'm having a baby."

Gabby giggled. "A sissy?" 

"Maybe a sissy," she said, taking her daughter's hand in hers and pressing them both down on her abdomen. "Baby's right in here," she continued, waking up somewhat as her little girl's excitement registered with her. "Mommy's got a doctor's appointment in a few weeks to make sure everything's okay."

"She's tiny," Gabby replied, staring at her belly. "I wanna go with you."

"Of course you can," she assured her. "Your big sibs used to come with me to all of my appointments when I was pregnant with you."

"Ally told me," she whispered. "Can I feel her kick?"

Billie couldn't help but giggle. "Honey, she's much too little to kick," she told her. "She's only about the size of a jellybean. And she might be a boy."

Miss Gabriella wrinkled her nose at the very thought. "Mommy, you have to have a girl," she demanded. "I want a baby sissy."

She giggled again. "I know you do, little miss," she said. "Everyone you've spoken to recently knows it. Did you know your daddy thinks I might be pregnant with twins?"

"Why does Daddy think that?"

She shrugged. "Twins run in his family," she said after a moment. "So he thinks it's my turn."

Gabby giggled. "I would like that," she told her. "When do you find out?"

"In a few weeks," she told her. "I think he's just joking, though."

"I don't want him to be joking," Gabby replied, after thinking about it. "I want two baby sibs," she told her, rather proudly.

"Two sisters?" Billie replied in a whisper, feeling somewhat nauseous yet again. "Or a brother and sister? Or two brothers?"

"Mommy!" Gabby gave her a scandalized look. "No, not two brothers. Maybe a brother and sister though. That way me and Stevie are both happy."

"You're a sweetie," she told her, pulling her close and kissing her on the cheek. "You really are."

"Thank you," she said. "You still don't feel well, do you?"

"I feel a bit better."

"Yay," Gabby replied, keeping her hand on her belly. "I don't want you to be sick."

"I don't want to be sick either," she ensured her little one. "You wanna go downstairs with me and have some breakfast?"

"'Kay."

"Mommy?" Billie heard as she busied herself at the stove, and she smiled down at her little princess. 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"You look pregnant," her daughter replied, wrapping her arms around her. "You do you do you do you do you do!"

"What do you mean?"

"You look pregnant," Gabby repeated, her brown eyes innocently happy at the news she was sharing. "You have a baby bump already."

"No I don't," Billie said, hoping rather frantically that that wasn't true. "You're joking, right, sweetie?"

"Nuh-uh," she said. "You do have one."

Billie was certain that her youngest was just being overly dramatic -- and somewhat ridiculous, after all, she'd been pregnant three other times and knew that you didn't start to show until you were a few months in -- but another, mildly horrified, side of her wondered if Gabriella wasn't exaggerating. 

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Yes," she said. "You look like you did in pictures when you were pregnant with me," she continued. "The ones where Ally was feeling your belly even though you told her I was too small to kick yet."

Gabby lifted up her shirt and Billie stared down at her abdomen, visibly cringing at the fact that she sort of thought Gabby was right. She did sort of look like she was showing -- actually, she totally did, but Billie was too horrified to admit that out loud -- and she did feel twice as exhausted as she'd felt with each of her other pregnancies. 

"Daddy was joking," she pointlessly moaned, rubbing her belly. "He was having a laugh."

"About what?" 

"Me having twins," she explained. "But I think he might have been right."

"Really," she demanded, pressing her face against her belly. "Really, Mommy? I want you to have twins."

"I know you want me to," she replied softly. "I'm just a little scared, that's all."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because I think I'm pregnant with twins," she repeated. "Mommy finds that thought somewhat frightening."

"Why?"

"Because..." Billie trailed off. "Well, wouldn't you?"

"Nuh-uh. I'd be happy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Steven heard as he entered the house after a hard day at the office, and he found his baby girl wrapping herself around his legs. He grinned down at her. 

"Hey, Gabby Gab Gabbers," he said, reaching down to ruffle her hair. "Did you miss me?"

She nodded. "Mommy listened to me," she told him happily, her grin matching his. "She's pregnant."

"I know," he said. "When did you find out?"

"This morning," she said. "Mommy let me cuddle with her and she told me that the reason she didn't feel well was because she's having a baby. But now she thinks that she listened to you, too."

Steven felt confused. "What do you mean?"

"She means that I think it's twins," Billie told him, from her position observing them from the doorway. 

"You do?" He grinned widely as she slowly nodded. "Why do you think that?"

"Look at me," she insisted, crossing the room so she was next to them. "I'm already showing," she told him, and he lifted the edge of her sweatshirt, pleasantly surprised when he realized it was true. "Do you hate me?"

Steven kissed her on the lips. "No, I don't hate you," he assured her. "I love you." He laid a hand on her abdomen.

"I love you too, Mommy," Gabby exclaimed. "I want to find out if you're having twins," she continued. "When can we?"

Steven chuckled. "Soon enough," he assured his baby girl, scooping her up. "You like that Mommy's pregnant, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "With a baby sissy!"

"Maybe two," he suggested. "Wouldn't you like that?"

Even though Steven wanted to have another boy, he knew his audience well enough to know that that admission would likely not thrill his Gabriella, and if she got upset, so would Billie. He certainly didn't want that. 

"I told Mommy that I wanted a brother and a sister," she told him. "So that way Stevie will be happy too."

"That's sweet of you," he told her, kissing her on the cheek. "What did your mommy say?" The question was mostly directed at poor Billie, who looked rather dazed. "You okay?"

She managed a slight smile. "Yeah," she replied. "Just a bit overwhelmed, that's all. You really think it'll be alright?"

"Of course I do," he told her. "Even if there's six babies in here," he joked, playfully patting her belly.

His wife's eyes went horribly wide. "Steven Wakefield, there better not be," she warned him. "I don't mind being pregnant with twins, but not sextuplets."

"I was just joking," he promised. "You feel any better?"

Truth be told, Steven felt rather guilty about the entire situation. He knew that Billie had wanted to try for a baby too, but he still felt that the fact that she might be carrying twins was entirely his fault. He had really only been joking about that, honestly. So when she nodded and leaned against him, he felt slightly better. Not much, but somewhat.

"Just having you home makes me feel better," he heard her whisper. "Miss Gabby was helpful too. She kept asking me all her questions. Isn't that right?"

Gabby nodded. "Mommy told me I can ask her whatever I want to. I have a lot of questions."

"You can ask me too," he told her. 

"Can I have a story?"

"You want a story? What kind?" Steven asked. 

"A story about my mommy," she replied, reaching out for Billie. 

"You love your mommy, don't you?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I love her a whole lot."

He could see Billie blushing a bright red. "I love your mommy a lot too," he said. "She has no idea how much. But of course you can get a story."

"A story about mommy when she was pregnant with me?" Gabby asked hopefully. 

"That sounds like a plan."

 

***

 

"Merry Christmas," Billie sleepily whispered to her suddenly awakened husband, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It seems that our Gabriella has figured out what day it is, just like her older siblings. She's certainly been very active."

She positioned his hands on her abdomen, grinning when their baby girl kicked. "Merry Christmas to you, too, little one," she said, quite pleased with how active their little one was. "Mommy knows you know it's Christmas. You woke her and Daddy up."

She smiled at Steven when the baby kicked again, quite clearly pleased with what she'd achieved. "Sorry she woke you up," she told him.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, lifting up her tank top and pressing a kiss to her belly. "She just wanted to play, that's all."

"She liked that," she informed him. "Oh, are you all active because Daddy gave you a kiss?"

"She sure is," Steven said proudly, and he kissed her belly again. "Daddy loves you, Gabby," he murmured. "That's why he gives you kisses and plays with you even when it's very early in the morning."

She looked at the clock. "It's not that early," she told him. "Daddy's just being silly," she assured her unborn child. 

"Yeah, not now," he told her. "But she seemed quite upset when you fell asleep after you put Stevie back in his crib at, oh, like 2 am? You were soundly asleep and she was kicking the shit out of you. I was sort of impressed."

She giggled. "By what? Me sleeping or her kicking?"

"Both, actually," he told her, planting another kiss on her bump. "She woke up her daddy, though."

"Sorry, honey."

"It's really okay," he said sincerely. "I don't mind being woken up by the baby. Or by you, or by Ally or Stevie."

"Stevie was the one who woke her up," Billie recalled, rubbing her abdomen slowly, rewarded by little nudges. "He insists on making her kick whenever he nurses."

"I know," he said. "Gabby loves her big brother."

"Gabby loves like everyone," Billie insisted. "She kicks for every single person that tries to feel her."

"I know she does."

"She just wants all the attention to be on her."

"I know," he said. "I love you," he told her. "Merry Christmas." 

Steven kissed her on the lips, and she felt tingles down her spine. She was so in the mood, but it was Christmas morning, and she knew that the kids would be up soon.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I suppose we ought to get out of bed," she added. "I'm sure Ally's probably just biding her time, wanting to go downstairs."

"You're probably right."

"Oh!" Billie's hand flew to her mouth, the kick had been that hard. "Gabriella, that wasn't very nice. Kick Mommy nicely, like a good girl."

"She's just excited," her husband said, and he defended the baby. "It's Christmas. She just wants to join in."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't feel well," Billie muttered, and Jessica rolled her eyes. "I would if I felt better."

"You never feel well anymore," she complained. "You're watching Aubrey."

The look that Billie had given her in response to that comment would have made a wiser person back off, but of course not Jessica.

"Aubrey and Ally are playing together," she told her softly, fighting back the nausea that was in the back of her throat, and she sat up on the couch. "That's a fair bit different than watching a baby, Jess."

A baby. The fact that in roughly six months Billie would have two of them made her feel rather overwhelmed. And rather nauseous. But also rather excited.

In fact, she had both her hands pressed firmly on her abdomen, though she knew Jessica couldn't see that through the blanket that she'd draped over her.

"But I'm bored," her sister-in-law told her. "I want to go shopping."

She herself let out a loud groan. 

"You do realize that as a mum, not everything gets to be about you anymore," she told her firmly. "Sometimes you can't go shopping or you have to bring the kids. It's just the facts, Jess."

"You're watching Aubrey," Jessica repeated. "That's not fair. It's just because she's not married to Chas," she muttered.

"That has nothing to do with it," she insisted. "I would watch Samantha if you brought her over, but you want to spend time with her," she said. "I can't deal with a baby now," she told her. "I really don't feel well."

Jessica pouted, and Billie raised an eyebrow at her. She really didn't want to deal with theatrics from her obnoxious sister-in-law, she wanted cuddles with Ally and Aubrey and another nap. 

"He just doesn't do anything," she moaned.

She bit her lip. "Probably because you treat him like he's a piece of furniture," she said. "If you are referring to the baby. If you are referring to Chas it's because you married a douche."

"You don't know that," she insisted. 

"Yeah, I do, Jess," she told her. "He's an asshole. Everyone knows."

"How dare you say that?" Jessica replied after approximately fifteen seconds -- Billie had counted -- of silence. "He's a wonderful husband!"

She pursed her lips. "He's an asshole. You're only barely kidding yourself."

 

***

 

"Mommy, where did Auntie Jess go?" Ally asked, climbing on to the couch beside her, snuggling up against her belly. Billie smiled. "I'm glad she left," she added, and Billie giggled.

"She went home, princess," she told her, running her fingers through her hair. "It's just me, you, and Aubs," she said.

"And the babies, Auntie Billie," Aubrey chimed in, sitting on her other side. "Uncle Steven told me that you're having two of them!"

She giggled. "I am," she agreed. "You gonna be nice to your baby cousins?"

Aubrey nodded, pressing her fingers against her side. "I am," she insisted. "Uncle Steven said that you might be too tired to play with us."

"I think the babies like that," she told her niece, though she didn't really know. "I'm feeling better, though," she assured them. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Are they gonna kick?"

Billie smiled. "No, they're too little right now," she told Aubrey. "In a couple months."

"I think it's cool," Ally told her, gently rubbing her abdomen. "Gabby's really into the babies," she added. "She's probably asking Daddy all her questions now."

"Gabby can ask me, too," Billie assured her. "She can."

"She thinks she's bugging you," Ally informed her. "That you'll get mad at her."

She ruffled Alison's hair. "No, I won't get mad at her. I think she's sweet."

"She thinks she asks too many questions."

"Oh, no, she doesn't," Billie assured her. "She's a sweetie pie. I know she's very concerned about me and the twins."

Ally giggled. "She asks me questions too."

"Like what?" 

She had to admit that she was curious. 

"Just about the babies and about your pregnancy and stuff like that," she said. "I think she's cute."

"You excited?" Billie hoped she was. She was pleased when Ally eagerly nodded.

"Of course I am," she told her. "I can't wait to find out what you're having and feel them kick."

"I can't wait either," she told her eldest, kissing her softly. "How about your brother?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Stevie thinks it's gross," she told her. "I don't like that very much."

"That's just because he's a boy," Billie assured her. "He'll come around."

She hoped he would, at least. 

"I think you're lucky," Aubrey whispered, and Billie wasn't exactly sure who she was directing her comment to. 

"This means," she told her softly, fighting down another wave of nausea. "This means that you get two cute little baby cousins at once," she said. "You're lucky too. And you can always ask me or Uncle Steve questions about them, okay?"

Her niece nodded. "Any question I have?"

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't like it when Mommy feels sick," Gabby told Steven solemnly on their way into the house, and he picked her up. "Then she throws up."

"I know," he replied, pressing a kiss to his baby girl's forehead. "You're very sweet to be concerned about your mommy," he added. "She loves you a lot."

Gabby nodded, into his chest. "I love her a lot too," she proclaimed. "She's my mommy!"

He smiled. "Yeah, she is," he told her, opening the front door. "She's definitely your mommy. You look like her," he added.

"I have your eyes, Daddy," she said. "Mommy and Ally said so."

He chuckled. "I know, princess."

"What do you think the twins will look like?"

Steven shrugged. "I don't really know, princess. We don't even know what we're having yet."

"A boy and a girl," Gabby insisted. "So me and Stevie are both happy."

He chuckled again. "You're adorable, you know that, right?"

She nodded. "I know."

"Come on, let's go see your mum."

"Okay!" She smiled widely at him. "You think she's feeling better?"

"I hope so," he said, bouncing her lightly. "Are you gonna be my good girl?"

Gabriella nodded, her pigtails bouncing as she did. "Of course I am," she told him. "I want Mommy and the twins to be okay. So I'm gonna be the bestest good girl ever!"

Steven grinned at her. "I know you'll try," he promised, kissing her on the cheek. "That means you and Stevie can't fight," he warned.

"Stevie's mean, though," she said, pouting. "All the time. Ever since he got to go to kindergarten."

"I know," he assured her, setting her down on the floor and squatting so they were on the same level. "But I think Mommy would appreciate if she didn't have to break up any fights between the two of you tonight."

"Because she doesn't feel good?"

"More so because being pregnant with twins is tiring, sweetie."

"Are they kicking?"

"You can ask your mommy," he told her, though he personally doubted it. "She'd know if they were or not. I think it's more that she's tired and miserable because it's hot out."

"And because I'm three months pregnant with twins," his wife chimed in from her position on the living room couch. "It's actually not that bad in here," she informed the two. "I've got the AC on high."

"Can we go see Mommy?" Gabby's eyes were full of hope as she asked the question. 

"Of course we can," he murmured. "Want me to carry you in?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. I would like that."

He scooped her up and carried her into the living room, sitting her on the couch next to Billie, who gave her a big hug.

 

***

 

"Look, Steve," Billie insisted, gesturing to their youngest. "She's fallen asleep."

She thought Gabby's fixation on her unborn siblings was like the cutest thing ever. She was so sweet. Steven smiled at her -- and their babies -- and gave her a quick kiss. 

"Well, she had a long day," he told her, shrugging his shoulders. "Asking me all the questions in the entire world."

"Steven, she's just curious," she replied, gently stroking her Gabriella's hair. "It's the cutest thing ever."

He nodded. "You think so?"

"Uh-huh," she insisted, hoping her would wrap his arms around her. "I love you," she told him. "Thank you for taking her to work today."

He slung his arm around her shoulders. "I love you too," he said, smiling, and he pressed another kiss on her lips. "Did you and the girls have a nice time?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we did," she said. "They've taken Stevie to the park," she informed him, explaining their absence. "I said we would go out for an ice cream later."

"You're feeling better, yeah?"

She nodded again. "Yeah," she assured him. "I didn't feel so great this morning, but now I feel fine. I think the twins are getting bigger."

She grinned as Steven rubbed her belly, moving as close to him as she could without disturbing their sleeping daughter. She loved how affectionate he was being. 

 

"Why do you think that?" Steven asked, tracing his fingers around her side, making her giggle. "Can you feel 'em?"

She shook her head. "Not yet," she said softly. "I promise I'll let you know."

She kissed him on the cheek, before continuing her train of thought. "I think they're getting bigger because I popped the button on these shorts," she admitted, blushing profusely. "They fit fine this morning, but..."

"...our babies got bigger?" 

"I think so," she said, smiling at Gabby as she cuddled closer. "Miss Gabriella can give us her opinion when she wakes up."

"I'm sure she will," he replied, pressing his hand on her abdomen. "We were talking about what she wants you to have."

"I'll bet she wants two sissies, eh?" 

"She said she wants a sissy and a brother," he whispered. "So that her and Stevie will both be happy."

"Really?" Billie was rather touched. 

"Yeah," he said, kissing her on the lips. "I think that's what I want too."

She kissed him back. "You just want them to kick," she pointed out, smiling impishly at him. "Knowing our children they'll kick all night once they start, keeping me awake."

"I'll play with 'em," he assured her. 

"I know," she said. "You're a great daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi, princess," Billie murmured, grinning at Gabby as she held her in her arms, still sat on the kitchen floor. "You couldn't wait another minute," she whispered, "could you? You had to come out here in the kitchen."

Gabby cooed in response, making pointed happy noises. She kissed her on the forehead, breathing in her special baby smell.

"Mummy loves you," she told her newborn. "You're a very very good girl."

Gabby reached out and grabbed hold of her finger. She grinned again. Ally watched from a bit away, and she motioned for her to come closer. "Do you wanna hold your sister?"

Ally nodded. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Billie replied. "Your daddy knew what he was doing."

"She's big," her eldest said, reaching for the baby. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she told her. "I'm just a bit worn out, that's all. I really wasn't expecting to have your sissy here in the kitchen."

"Daddy said that you aren't going to the hospital," Ally reported. Billie nodded again, managing to stand up. 

She felt absolutely disgusting. 

"Do you want us too?" She found herself asking Ally, who, predictably, shook her head. 

"No," she said. "Daddy says if you feel okay and Gabby feels okay you can stay here. Gabby's trying to talk."

"She's makin' noises at you, isn't she?"

Ally nodded. "A lot of them."

"That means she likes you."

"I love her so much, Mommy," her big princess said happily. "I want to cuddle with her all day."

Billie smiled. "Maybe Daddy and Stevie will watch you cuddle her while I take a shower?"

 

***

 

"Oh, my God," Billie announced. "Would the two of you please stop fighting?!"

"She said I have to be nice to the twins!" Stevie retorted, because apparently he had chosen to be rude to his pregnant mother that day. "I don't want to be nice to them!"

"Mommy, he said that he's embarrassed by them!" Gabby replied, bursting into hot tears. "I was saying he had to like them!"

She inwardly groaned. "I know, princess," she told her little girl. "Mommy's just tired, that's all."

"Why aren't you yelling at her?" Stevie demanded. "She pushed me!"

Billie had to stop herself from saying that he probably deserved it. She drew a deep breath and counted to ten before replying. 

"You are both being sent to your rooms," she informed them. "You for being impertinent and Gabby for pushing you."

"What does that mean?" 

She sighed. "It means maybe you wouldn't have been pushed if you weren't being so horribly rude about me being pregnant with twins," she explained, trying very hard not to cry from sheer frustration and hormones. "You both need to think about what you did."

Stevie stalked off, slamming the door to his room behind him. Sometimes it was like he was 16 instead of 6.

Gabby looked completely traumatized, and she felt so guilty. 

"Come on," she told her, getting on her level, though it was slightly difficult. "It's only for a few minutes," she told her. "After I talk to Stevie I'll come in to talk to you and you can ask me questions about the babies, okay?"

Slowly, Gabby nodded, though she stuck her thumb in her mouth first.

Billie ruffled her hair. "Go ahead," she told her, watching her go before she walked into her obnoxiously behaved middle child's room.

"What is the matter with you?" Her hands were on her hips and she knew she looked furious, but that was because she was. "Why can't you behave like a human being?"

"Why'd you get pregnant with twins?"

She exhaled loudly. "Listen to me," she demanded. "You really upset your sister," she told him. "I don't care if you are happy or not, but this outright hatred of the babies has got to stop."

"You could have just had one."

Honestly, like she had planned to get pregnant with twins.

"Just sit in here and think about what you did," she instructed, willing herself not to cry. "Your father will talk to you when he gets home."

"Dad will understand!"

Billie rather doubted that, but no matter. She had about had it with Stevie's abhorrent behavior. She was tired, pregnant, and she just wanted a single day without fighting.

She composed herself before entering Gabby and Ally's room. Her youngest was sat on the bed, sobbing her eyes out. 

"Honey," she said, quietly. "Can Mommy sit next to you?"

She nodded, and a very grateful Billie sat down. Gabby climbed on to her lap.

"I didn't mean to fight," she whispered softly, as Billie stroked her hair. "He was being so mean!"

"I know," she soothed, trying to get comfortable. "I know you didn't. You're not in trouble. Daddy's going to talk to Stevie when he gets home."

"But Daddy made me promise to be good," she wailed, sobbing into Billie's shirt. "And told me not to fight with Stevie so you would feel better."

"I know," she said softly. "Do you think my belly's getting bigger?" 

Gabby nodded. 

"Daddy said that you said the babies weren't kicking yet," she said softly. "Why aren't they?"

She smiled. "I'd bet you'd like them to kick, wouldn't you? Don't worry," she said, ruffling Gabby's hair, "everything is okay."

"They're my baby sibs," Gabby reported, burying her face against her belly. "It's my job to worry about them. Ally said."

She smiled wider. "You're the sweetest," she said. "They love you."

"I know," her daughter replied confidently. "Daddy and you say so all the time. How can I make them kick?"

She giggled. "Honey, you can't make them kick," she informed her. "They have to be ready."

"I want them to be ready now."

 

***

 

"Did you talk to Stevie, Daddy?" Gabby demanded of Steven the very second he walked in the door. He put down his briefcase and smiled at her. 

"No, not yet, princessa. I will," he promised. "How's your mommy?"

"She fell asleep in my room," she told him, giggling loudly. "She's hugging her belly."

"Is she okay?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. She just said that she thinks the babies like it," she explained. "I want them to kick."

He grinned at her. "I know you do. So do I."

"I know," she said, eying him happily. "Mommy says that they love me and that I'm the sweetest."

Steven ruffled her hair. "You are and they do."

"I know," she told him. "Will you wake up my mommy for me?"

He found himself nodding. "If you don't think that she'll mind," he told her. "Do you?"

"She wants to see you."

"Want a piggyback ride?" 

Gabby nodded eagerly. "Of course I do. When is Ally coming home?"

"In a couple hours," he said. "She's still at school."

"I want to tell her that Mommy and you think I'm the sweetest."

Steven picked her up and placed her on his shoulders and carried her upstairs, where, true to Gabby's word, his very dear wife was laying on her bed, asleep. He put her on the bed, sinking down next to his sleeping wife.

"I think Mommy's tired," he told her, hearing Billie snore. 

"You should say hi to her anyways," she insisted. "She might get sad if you don't."

"I know," he said. "You're very good about noticing her feelings."

"Stevie made her sad," she divulged. "I hate when Mommy is sad. She looked like she was going to cry."

"I'll talk to him," he promised. 

Steven leaned over and kissed Billie on the lips, before lifting her shirt part way and kissing her belly. 

"Do they like that?" His little princess asked, intently watching.

"I think so," he told her, kissing Billie's belly again. "Do you guys like that?" He whispered in a sing-song voice. 

"Oh!" He watched as Billie -- who really had been soundly asleep -- sat up, hand pressed to her abdomen. "I told you they'd have ideas on waking me up," she said through a yawn.

"You felt them?" Steven asked, pressing his hands against her abdomen. She nodded. 

"Yeah," she told him. She turned to Gabby. "You wanna try to feel your siblings? Daddy's gotten them to kick!"

Gabby shot him an adoring look. "You did, Daddy?"

He nodded, finally feeling what Billie had felt. "I guess they did like the kisses," he told her. "They liked them so much they started to kick."


End file.
